Balto: Nikki, Kaltag, & Star's Adventure
by Dranzer Vulcan
Summary: The trio decided to go on an adventure to travel across the wild & meet some familer faces along the way. White Fang & Buck makes their apperance later on! -DISCONTINUED-
1. Default Chapter

Nikki, Kaltag, & Star's Adventure  
  
Chapter 1: "What now?"  
  
"What now?" asked Nikki as they walk along the alley.  
  
"Hey, I know, let's act like bombers, & bomb the whole alley! That get us attent-" but Star stop short, he got hit on the head by Kaltag.  
  
Kaltag shook his head in disgust & said, "Fool".  
  
"Mabye we can ask the Doc" suggusted Nikki.  
  
Kaltag shook his head & said "Naw, lets look over there."  
  
"Yeah! It looks like there saying the Daily Bark!" said Star happy.  
  
"Hey Red, whats that?" ask Kaltag.  
  
"Oh, um, Doc's trying to find some dogs to go on a adventure across the Northland & into the desert to do a task. Ask him for details." repiled Red.  
  
They went to the Doc & Kaltag asked : "What kind of adventure?"  
  
"I need you to go to the north & give a report about it. This trip, I hope, you learn something." said the Doc.  
  
"We'll take it!" said Kaltag.  
  
"Whats in it for us?" asked Nikki while Star nodded in argeement.  
  
"You will earn a nice placed to live, but if you come back with more then we expect, we'll give you a free supply of dog bones!" replied Doc.  
  
"Fine then. We're off boys!" shoted Kaltag happly.  
  
Ok, I'll stop it right here, just review it okay?  
  
The chapters are goning to get longer, I promise!  
  
I'll give you guys a sneak peek, their going to meet up with White Fang & Buck from Jack Londan's greatly writen books. 


	2. Where do we start?

Thanks for reviewing! Send some requests for a story about Balto if you like, I be glad to! Anyway, this story will be in the miscellaneous movies after this chapter k?  
  
Chapter 2: Were do we start?  
  
"So, were do we start?" asked Nikki.  
  
"First, lets round up some dogs. Like, Balto for instence. Wait, there he is, Balto!" said Kaltag.  
  
"Yes." said Balto.  
  
"Will you like to join us for a little adventure across the wild? It can get you a little more famous!" said Kaltag.  
  
"Well, I'm not doing it for the famous thing, but I will do it for my family" replied Balto.  
  
"Ok. Sreach for some dogs for the journy! You can also be the leader!" said Nikki.  
  
"Gotcha!" said Balto running around, in sreach for dogs to join the pack.  
  
"Good! Thats one. Split up guys." Kaltag said.  
  
Balto saw Niju walking around doing nothing but reciveing pets from the small childern looking anoyyed.  
  
He laugh at this & said "Hey Niju wanna join a trip?"  
  
"Whatever. I have nothing better to do but to get pats from this wakko kids" Niju replied.  
  
Balto laugh again.  
  
"Shut up. Let's get this overwith" snarled Niju.  
  
Like I said before, this story will continue in the miscellaneous movies section k?  
  
The chapters there will be longer there to. 


	3. Roxas

Chapter 3- Roxas

Niju growled. Even with him walking, children still continue to pet him. Despite the warning growls he gave them.  
Balto smirked at this.  
"Come on, you old dog" Balto said.  
Niju rolled his eyes & followed Balto.

Step right up to an adventure of a lifetime! Come, join me, Kaltag, & Nikki in this journey!  
Balto is the guest of honor!" Star ranted.

He had been trying to get the townsfolk dogs attenetion. With the name 'Balto included in his little speech it would hopefully make other dogs come runnin' to him.

Next thing you know, a wolf walks up to Star.  
"Whats in this for me?" the wolf asked.

"A nice place to live & a lifetime supply of bones" Star replied.

The wolf was quiet for a moment. Then he placed his paw on the box that is standing on & said,  
"You've got yourself a wolf. The name's Roxas"

Star grinned stupidly, of course. Kaltag walked up to them, with Nikki close behind. The big boned dog examined Roxas. Kaltag shooked his head & pushed Nikki out of the way. Roxas tilted his head.

"So, you came to join the expedition?" asked Kaltag.

"Yeah" replied Roxas.

Before Kaltag could question Roxas more, the new 'Steele', Yugo, walked up to them.

"What's a pint-sized wolf like you doin' up here?" he asked harshly.

"Get out of the way!" Kaltag snarled.

Roxas just stood there, glaring at Yugo. As you may have noticed already, Roxas is not the type of animal that would fight others when provoked. Unless, they mentioned anything about his wolf hertigde. But since he was new this town...he REALLY wouldn't want to make a bad impression. Hopefully Yugo wouldnt go pass the limit, to make me change the rating of this story. 


End file.
